Harry & Hugo Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone
by Natural-Territory
Summary: Twin!Harry - What if Harry Potter had a twin brother? How would the series change? - Harry and Hugo Potter aren't anything special – at least, that's what their aunt and uncle have always told them. But when they receive strange letters in the mail declaring them to be wizards and learn about Hogwarts, the twins find more mysteries there than they ever imagined...
1. Chapter 1 - The Trip to the Zoo

"_A hero is created when that choice is made. The answer for each is always the same. __**Please, take my life instead**__"_

_-© D.A Helms_

CHAPTER ONE – THE TRIP TO THE ZOO

The shadowy darkness of midnight was interrupted by the rows of street lamps. Their flickering light brightened the streets for those odd few who were left to drive home late and lit the side-walks for any person who fancies taking the dog out for a walk at twelve o'clock in the morning. Yet, Privet Drive wasn't the kind of place such an occurrence would be likely. The people lying comfortably in their soft mattresses inside their various houses_ (Ms. Number 7 snored, Mr. Number 3 was dreaming about the cats and thinking that he'd quite like a few more, Mrs. 10 was dreaming about Mr. Number 1, who was dreaming about Mr. Number 10, and Mr. Dursley of Number 4 was tossing and turning anxiously) _lining the street of Privet Drive weren't the sort of people to do any 'abnormal' acts. They cared too much about their appearances.

Little did they know, however, one of the most abnormal people in the world would be showing up on their streets tonight and leaving behind two very precious packages.

Harry James and Hugo Charles Potter were twin boys who lived with their aunt, uncle, and cousin at Number 4, Privet Drive. They were both ten, soon to be eleven, and happened to live, not in a bedroom like most children their age, but in a cupboard underneath the staircase. This wasn't because there weren't enough rooms in their house or because they chose to live there as a sort of hide-out or something of the sort, but because their aunt and uncle didn't much care for them. In fact, they made it perfectly clear that they detested the two boys.

Perhaps it was the messy black hair that both boys shared. Perhaps it was because of their so-called 'drunk' father and 'freak' mother, whom they couldn't remember at all. Perhaps it was the lightning bolt scars on the boys' foreheads, supposedly from the car crash that killed their parents, which just made the twins more freakish in their relatives eyes. Perhaps it was because of all the strange things that seemed to happen to them, like a teacher's wig turning blue, Dudley's friend being attacked by a frog, or their hair growing back after a particularly ugly haircut from their aunt. Whatever it was, because of it the Potter boys seemed to spend most of their time cooking and cleaning for their aunt and uncle, and running from their cousin and his nasty friends.

Harry and Hugo could be called identical to the casual observer, but for someone who knew they well, it would be easy to tell them apart. While they had the same skinny limbs, pale skin, and awkward glasses that sat slightly tilted upon their noses, they had their differences. Hugo had always been a bit taller, not by a landslide, but only a subtle half an inch or so. Harry's nose was a bit crooked, from the time his cousin Dudley had broken it and his aunt and uncle had never cared to set it straight (Hugo had tried his best, but it was sort of difficult with all the blood squirting out). Hugo had a bright, open mouth smile, while Harry's was more shy and reserved. Hugo had grey/blue eyes that darkened when he was happy or sad, while his brother had bright emerald eyes. Though Hugo had never been chatty, he normally took up for his 'younger' (they didn't know the exact time of their births, so Hugo just proclaimed Harry was younger, despite the other boy's protesting) twin around new people or when their uncle's face turned purple.

Normal boys of the Harry and Hugo's age had plenty of friends; the twins had no one but each other. They were 'freaks' and 'weird-o's' among their peers and no one ever dared forget it. Once, a new girl had come to their class – a sweet, shy girl named Amy – and tried to befriend the twins, only to stop speaking to them the next day. Harry noticed she had a bad looking bruise on the side of her ankle. Dudley had kicked her during play time for trying to socialise with '_the freaks_'. The twins mourned for the friendships they would never have, but it helped that they were never alone. Hugo had Harry and Harry had Hugo. They had to stick together.

Almost ten years had passed since Harry and Hugo Potter were left on Number Four's doorstep on that night. The house had changed little in that time, but on the mantelpiece was now filled with pictures of a large blonde boy riding his first bike, on his first carousel, at a museum in London, and so on. The pictures showed no sign that two other boys lived there as well, yet Harry and Hugo remained.

It was only around seven o'clock when the sharp pounding of their aunt's bony fingers echoed on their cupboard's door.

"Up! Get up! NOW!" she cried. Harry and Hugo could hear her unlocking the cupboard lock, then clicking off in her annoying red shoes to the kitchen.

"It's Saturday…" Hugo groaned, flailing around blindly for his glasses. "Why is she up so early?"

"Dudley's birthday, remember?" Harry said, pulling his head up from its resting place on his brother's lap and rubbing his eyes.

Hugo groaned.

"How could I have forgotten Diddykins' birthday?" he grumbled, finally coming up with his glasses and pushing them on.

A few minutes later, the Potter twins clambered out of their cupboard clothed in three sizes too big trousers and shirts that hung off their skinny frames like small tents and made their way into the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia instructed them sharply to "Cook breakfast and try not to burn anything". Harry stuck out his tongue behind Aunt Petunia's back and Hugo elbowed him sharply, giving him a '_not today'_ look.

The table was half-buried underneath Dudley's presents – it looked like he had gotten the racing bike, second television, and new computer he had wanted. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to his cousins, as Dudley was quite fat and hated exercise, unless of course it involved punching. His punching bag of choice was either Hugo or Harry (preferably both), but he often couldn't catch them. The Potter twins didn't look it, but they were quite fast.

Harry could remember one time a few years ago when he and his twin had come down with a nasty cold and his Aunt Petunia had shoved them out to the sweltering heat (which felt quite warmer than the worn blanket they shared in their cupboards, especially due to the fact they were unusually cold due to fevers), ordering them to attend to the garden. Almost immediately after their Aunt had closed the door (and locked it) their cousin and his 'gang' of dunderheads arrived, smirking viciously as they eyed the twins' weak state. Hugo and Harry had looked at each other anxiously and moved closer together, Harry shrinking slightly under the stares. Hugo, through his dizziness, glared at the group of idiots in front of them. Dudley just smirked, waving his huge arm in a sign of '_let's get them_!' making the twins eyes grow wide. Their instincts kicked in and the shock of adrenalin bursting their individual veins, as they immediately took off as fast as they could, grasping each other's hands. Even with their clammy foreheads, sore throats, and dizziness, they managed to outrun their cousin's attempts to grab them. They preferred their Aunt's reaction to the fact they never actually attended to the garden than have bruises and cuts along with runny noses.

The smell of eggs and bangers joined the sound of the toaster popping and the crackle of bacon in the small kitchen of Number Four, snapping Harry out of his flashback. Hugo had just laid down the plates and Harry the butter, syrup (which Dudley liked to drown his bacon in), and forks when Uncle Vernon and Dudley stumbled in, stretching and yawning.

As Hugo served his uncle some bacon, Vernon barked, "Comb your hair!" as he did about once a week. It didn't matter how much the twins' hair was cut or brushed through; it just grew all over the place. No matter how many times their aunt grew so frustrated that she just cut it all off, leaving it uneven and very unappealing, it always grew back to the same length almost immediatley. It annoyed their uncle to no end.

Dudley was about as opposite as one could get from his cousins in appearances. He had a large face, almost no neck (like his father), small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a cherub, but privately Harry and Hugo said he looked like a pig in a wig. It was a secret joke between them and often times they thought they would faint from lack of oxygen when their Aunt would speak the word 'cherub' and their gazes would cross. Hugo and Harry had much practice at keeping their laughter silent and unnoticed.

As the twins set the eggs and toast on the table (which was difficult, because there wasn't much room), Dudley finally finished counting his presents.

"Thirty-six," he proclaimed, looking at his mother and father with a face like a kicked puppy (or a kicked be-wigged pig, if you prefer). "That's two less than last year!"

"Diddykins, dear, you've forgotten to count Aunt Marge's present. It's under that big one there, see?"

"All right, thirty-seven then." said Dudley, beginning to go red in the face. Harry and Hugo shared a glance, and then began shovelling food into their mouths as fast as they could, lest their cousin have a tantrum and flip the table over…again.

Aunt Petunia obviously shared this worry, because she said quickly, "And of course we'll buy you _two _new presents while we're at the zoo, popkin. How's that darling?"

Harry wrinkled his nose at his aunt's sickly sweet tone, and Hugo coughed to cover a laugh.

Dudley thought for a moment, obviously trying to count it out. Then he said slowly, "So I'd have thirty…thirty…um…"

"Thirty-nine, Sweetums." supplied Aunt Petunia, lovingly caressing her son's blond head.

"Oh." Dudley said, sitting down heavily and grabbing the closest present. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled heartily. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" he ruffled Dudley's hair. Hugo and Harry shared eye-rolls.

Then the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while the twins and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap a VCR, a remote control airplane, the racing bike, a video camera, and sixteen new computer games. The twins stared slightly longingly at the presents. They didn't want to be spoiled and turned into someone like their cousin, mean and greedy and nasty, but the twins had never really received anything for their birthday, expect from each other (which normally wasn't much, for they had no money). It would have been nice to get just one present, even something like a new pair of socks or a small lolly. Usually from the Dursleys the twins could expect things like coat hangers, one of Dudley's old pairs of underpants, or a chipped tea cup, if they remembered the twin's birthday at all.

Dudley was just ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back, looking angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon; Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jabbed her bony finger at the twins.

While Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, the twins shared identical looks of excitement. Every year Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took Dudley and a friend on a special outing on his birthday, but every year Harry and Hugo were left behind at Mrs. Figg's home, where they were forced to look at pictures of cats all day. They dreamed of going to the zoo and seeing all the creatures there or going on rides at an amusement park or seeing their first film and each year they were left drowning in their disappointment as they were once again left behind. Yet, Mrs. Figg let them eat slightly stale chocolate cake and watch the telly sometimes...when she misplaced her cat photos.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, glaring at the boys as if it was their fault. Harry and Hugo knew they ought to be sorry that Mrs. Figg had hurt herself, but it was hard when they knew that it would be a whole year before they'd have to look at pictures of Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," suggested Uncle Vernon half-heartedly.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boys."

The Dursleys loved to talk about the twins as if they weren't there, or perhaps as if they were too stupid to understand them. In reality, Harry and Hugo were quite bright (compared to Dudley they were bloody geniuses, but who wasn't next to him?).

"What about what's-her-name – your friend…Yvonne?"

"On vacation."

"You could just leave us here." suggested Harry hopefully. Even though they'd love to go to the zoo, they wouldn't protest to the idea of being left to their own devices. In fact, they'd be able to watch what they wanted on television and maybe try out Dudley's computer.

Aunt Petunia looked like she had swallowed something sour as she snapped, "And come back to the house in ruins?"

"We wouldn't blow up the house," protested Hugo, but the Dursleys were back to ignoring them.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo and leave them in the car…" said Aunt Petunia slowly.

"The car's new; they're not sitting in it alone."

Dudley had finally had too much, and began to cry, loudly and falsely.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry! Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" Aunt Petunia cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I…don't….want…them…to…c-c-c-come!" Dudley wailed between 'sobs'. "They…always…spoil…e-e-everything!" He shot his cousins a nasty grin from under his mum's arms. The twins stuck their tongues out at him.

Just then the doorbell rang and a moment later Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss walked in with his mother. Dudley stopped crying at once.

Half an hour later, Harry and Hugo, who couldn't believe their luck, were sitting in the back of the Dursley's car on the way to the zoo for the first time. Their aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but Uncle Vernon had taken the boys aside before they left…

"I'm warning you two," he'd said, leaning close. "I'm warning you boys…any funny business, anything at all – and you'll be in the cupboard until Christmas."

"We won't do anything," said Harry.

"Honest, we won't." added Hugo.

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did. The problem was that strange things always happened to the twins and it was just no good trying to convince the Dursleys that they didn't make them happen.

Today, however, nothing was going to go wrong. Harry and Hugo exchanged meaningful glances, a silent promise to make sure they didn't ruin this for themselves. Even though they believed all those other strange events couldn't possibly be connected to them as the Dursleys claimed, they were honestly going to try their best to make sure this day moved along smoothly. It wasn't often they get to leave the neighbourhood and never once had they been given the opportunity to go to the zoo! It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be able to spend time in a place that wasn't school, their cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things, like people at work, the twins, the council, the twins, the bank, and the twins. Today, however, it was motorcycles.

"…roaring along like maniacs, the bloody hoodlums," he said as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Hugo said suddenly.

"I had a dream about one too!" Harry exclaimed. "It was flying!"

"Yeah!"

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of them. He turned around in his seat to yell at the twins, his face like a gigantic beat with a moustache, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"We know they don't," said Harry. "They were just dreams."

But they both wished they had kept quiet. The Dursleys hated when the boys talked about anything unusual, even if it was just on telly or from a dream. They seemed to think that this would give the boys ideas.

It was sunny out and the zoo was crowded with families, which hurt something in the twins' chests and they shuffled closer to each other, wanting to grab hands but knowing that it would only lead to punching or more ridicule from their cousin and his friend. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large ice creams at the entrance, and then were forced to buy Harry and Hugo cheap lemon ice pops when the woman selling the treats had noticed them.

It was the best morning the two Potter boys had had in a long time. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker Glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another, and Harry and Hugo were allowed to finish the first together.

When the twins talked about this day in the future, they realised that they should have known it was far too good to last.

They went to the reptile house after lunch. The cool inside was a welcome break from the summer heat and the twins gapped at the rows and rows of tanks containing different reptiles. Some were awake and some were curled in sleep and other's were just lazing about, sunning themselves or just staring blankly. Dudley and Piers soon located the largest snake, but it was asleep. Yet, being the rude boys they were, they wouldn't just leave it to rest in peace.

"Make it move," Dudley whined at his father, nose pressed to the glass. Uncle Vernon rapped his knuckles against the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Again!" ordered Dudley. Still the snake didn't move.

"This is boring." Dudley proclaimed, and walked away, probably off to annoy another innocent animal, Harry thought.

Harry and Hugo, however, remained. They were both thinking idly that being in that class cage was even worse than their cupboard when the snake slowly opened its eyes and raised its head to look at the twins.

It _winked_.

The twins stared at the snake, then at each other. Hugo glanced around to make sure that no one was watching. They weren't, so the Potters winked, too. If you would ask them years later why they chose to react to the snake's strange behaviour, they wouldn't have a solid answer for you, only _'Why shouldn't we have?'_

The snake jerked its head toward the Dursleys, as if to say, _I get that all the time._

"I bet," said Harry, not sure the snake could even hear him through the glass. He knew animals were quite smart though, so he assumed that perhaps the snake could understand what he was actually saying.

"It must get really annoying." added his brother, realising that it should feel strange talking to a snake, but dismissing the thought in the same second. They were both already 'freaks', right, so what did they have to lose?

The snake nodded.

"Where are you from, anyway?" asked Harry.

The snake pointed with his tail toward a sign next to the cage.

**Boa constrictor, Brazil.**

"Was it nice there?" asked Hugo, but the snake gestured to the sign again.

**This specimen was bred in the zoo.**

"Oh," said Harry sympathetically, thinking back to the Dursleys. "Us as well."

"So you've never been to Brazil, then?" Hugo asked, thinking idly of the blurry pictures of tall green trees in their school textbooks.

Just as the snake shook its head, a loud shriek rang out behind them, making all three of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! LOOK WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers Polkiss screamed across the room in his high, squeaky voice, waving his arm towards the twins.

Dudley waddled over at top speed.

"Move it," he said, shoving Harry and Hugo out of the way. They both fell to the floor in a heap, landing loudly against the concrete; they would surely have bruises. But that did not compare to what happened next. It was so fast that no one could see how it happened, so strange that no one could explain it. One second, Dudley and Piers were leaning against the glass, and the next second they had both leapt back, screaming in fear.

Hugo and Harry both stared, mouths agape – the glass in front of the snake's tank had vanished. The snake had begun uncoiling itself, slithering out of the tank and dropping onto the floor. People began screaming and running for the exits. Dudley jumped into Aunt Petunia's arms.

As the snake slithered past the Potter boys, they could have sworn they heard a voice saying, "Brazzzil here I come…thanksss amigossss."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock, babbling on and on about where the glass went. The zoo director made Aunt Petunia a large cup of tea, apologising repeatedly while Dudley and Piers gibbered incoherently in the background. Harry and Hugo were sure that the snake hadn't so much as slithered over their toes, but by the time the all clambered back into the car, both bullies were both filled with horror stories of almost-missing limbs and strangulation. But the worst part by far was when Piers said, "Harry and Hugo were talking to it right before, weren't you?"

As soon as Piers was out of the house, Uncle Vernon yelled at the twins furiously to get in their cupboards.

It was a few hours later when they were securely locked inside their cupboard, Hugo's head resting comfortably on his brother's lap, who was leant up against their only pillow (full of holes, naturally), that Harry said, "I wish we had a watch."

"Me too," agreed Hugo, watching a spider climb around the stairs above his head. The twins couldn't risk sneaking out for food until they were sure the Dursleys were asleep, but the growling of their aching stomachs was getting harder to resist as time crawled past slowly, very slowly.

Sometimes, when the twins remembered hard, they could both recall a blinding flash of green light. They assumed this was from the car crash that killed their parents, but had no idea what could have caused all the light. Green light wasn't really normal for a car crash, was it? They couldn't remember their parents at all, and there were no photographs of either of them in the house. Occasionally, when they would wake up from nightmares of the green light with a dull pain in their foreheads, they would discuss what their parents may have looked like. Did their chaotic hair come for their mother or father? What were their parents' names? Where they really as reckless, dumb, and uncaring as the Dursleys made them out to be? Harry wanted to believe their parents loved them and were good people. Hugo just wanted something of them to hold in his hand and show proof that they did care – that they even existed.

When they were younger, sometimes the twins speculated about running away, or about an unknown relative showing up out of the blue to whisk them away, but unfortunately the Dursleys were their only family. However, sometimes it seemed like people on the street actually _knew _the twins somehow. Once, when the boys were out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, a tiny man with a violet hat had bowed to Hugo. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green had waved at Harry once on a bus. A bald man had actually shaken the twins' hands the other day on the street corner and walked away without a word. The strangest thing was that all these people seemed to disappear into thin air the moment they tried to get a closer look at them.

Apart from these people, no one liked to acknowledge the Potter boys – at least not in a nice way. Harry and Hugo Potter, in their old baggy clothes and taped glasses, were to be avoided at all cost. Nothing good could come from the Potter twins.

Or at least that's what everyone on Privet Drive believed.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Pair of Letters

_**Okay, here's chapter two! Chapter 3 might take awhile, since I've just started (god help me) a new HP story. The first chapter MAY be up tonight, but no promises. Anyway, reviews will definitely make me update faster ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – A PAIR OF LETTERS**

The escaped snake got Hugo and Harry their longest punishment ever – and this was saying something. By the time they were let out, the summer hols had started and Dudley had already broken his camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, on his first time out on his racing bike, knocked poor Mrs. Figg down when she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry and Hugo were glad that school was over because it meant fewer odd looks and glares, but now there was no escaping Dudley and his gang. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon visited the house every day. They were all big and stupid, but Dudley was both the biggest and stupidest of all, and therefore their leader. They were all eager to join in on Potter Hunting.

That was the reason that Harry and Hugo spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering aimlessly through neighbourhoods and stores and parks. At the end of the summer they could almost see some hope. Come September, the Potters would be off to secondary school, and for the first time ever wouldn't be at the same school as Dudley. Dudley was going off to Smeltings, while the twins were going to Stonewall High, something Dudley found hilarious.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet on the first day there," he'd once told them. "Want to go upstairs and practise?"

"No thanks," said Hugo. "The poor thing's never had anything as horrible as your head down it–"

"–It might be sick."

And then they ran for it before Dudley could catch on.

In July, Dudley got his Smeltings uniform and modelled it that night. It was all maroon and orange and boat hats…Harry and Hugo nearly killed themselves trying to hold in laughter.

The morning after, the twins entered the kitchen to kitchen to find a horrible smell that seemed to be coming from a large tub in the sink. Exchanging curious looks, they crossed the kitchen to the sink and peered inside. The tub was filled with some dirty rags floating around in grey water.

"What's this?" asked Hugo when Aunt Petunia entered. Her lips tightened like they always did when one of the twins asked a question.

"Your new school uniforms." She said tightly.

The twins looked back into the tub, then said simultaneously, "Why does it have to be so wet?"

Aunt Petunia didn't appreciate their joke.

"Don't be stupid." She snapped. "I'm dying Dudley's old things grey for you. They'll look like everyone else's when they're done."

Harry and Hugo doubted this, but they knew better than to complain. They sat down at the table, trying not to envision how much they would get picked on at Stonewall. Dudley and Uncle Vernon soon entered, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from the boy's uniforms. Uncle Vernon immediately opened his paper, while Dudley banged his Smeltings stick on the table.

They heard the click of the mail flap and the flop of the post on the floor.

"Get the mail Dudley." Uncle Vernon grunted.

"Make them get it." Dudley wined.

"Get the mail, you two."

"Make Dudley get it." Said Hugo.

"Hit them with your Smeltings stick Dudley."

Harry and Hugo both dodged the stick and went to get the mail. Four things lay on the doorstep – a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, who was on holiday on the Isle of Wight, a large bill, and two thick envelopes – _addressed to __the twins_.

"Harry," said Hugo slowly. "Does – do those really have our names on them?"

"I think so…" said Harry softly.

No one had ever written to either of them in their entire lives, but there were their names, clear as day. Two letters both addressed as so:

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard Under The Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Wordlessly, Harry handed one letter to Hugo. They both examined them; they were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. Upon turning them over with trembling hands, eyes wide, the boys noticed a purple wax seal stamped with a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all grouped around a large letter _H_.

"Hurry up, you two!" shouted Uncle Vernon, shocking the twins out of their letter–oriented thoughts.

Harry and Hugo coasted slowly back into the kitchen, handed Uncle Vernon his bill and postcard, then, after exchanging looks, stuffed their letters into the back of their pants.

Meanwhile, Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he told Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"

Luckily, no one had noticed the Potter boys and their letters.

It was three o'clock before Harry and Hugo were able to escape to their cupboard. Both were nearly vibrating from excitement as they sat shoulder to shoulder and exchanged a look, before gently breaking the seals and unfolding the thick parchment.

Inside was this:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar****ds)**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

For a moment the boys stared at the letter, then looked at each other.

"This can't be real." They said at the same time.

"Witchcraft and…there's no such thing!" Hugo said, re–reading the letter.

"And all that 'international confederation of wizards' stuff…"

"What's a Mugwump, anyway?"

It was quiet in the cupboard for a moment. The twins certainly _wanted _to believe the letters were true, but they didn't want to get their hopes up when it seemed so impossible.

"…But," Harry added after a moment, "Who would go to the trouble to make these if it wasn't?"

Hugo snorted. "Not the Dursley's, that's for sure. Can you imagine the look on Uncle Vernon's face if he ever saw these?"

Harry laughed, and did a remarkable impression of their uncle's face purpling with rage. Hugo nearly fell over laughing.

"Well, we might as well look at the next page then, right?" Hugo said after they finished chuckling.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. Simultaneously they pulled forward the second pages of their letters and began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_**by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_**by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"Wow." Harry said. "Just…wow. That's brilliant."

"It can't be fake." Hugo said firmly. "No one would go to that much trouble. And it sounds like a normal supply list…except magical."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"But…how are we supposed to tell them we want to come?" wondered Hugo, flipping back to the first page. "It says 'we await your owl'. We don't have an owl…"

"And how are we supposed to get all this stuff?" Harry put in. "I've never seen cauldrons and broomsticks in any stores before."

"How would we get there anyway?"

Almost before Hugo had finished his question, there was a loud rapping at the door. The boys quickly hid their letters under the mattress, and before they could answer, the door swung open to reveal Aunt Petunia.

"You two," she said, pointing at them. "Out of the house."

"What?" said Hugo.

"Why? We didn't do anything!" Harry protested.

"Although I find that hard to believe, that's not why you have to leave." Aunt Petunia said, glaring at them. "Vernon and I are going to dinner with very important clients of his, and Dudley is going to the movies with Gordon. And _you two_," she said the words as if they tasted bad, "Are going to the park."

Harry and Hugo shared a look. They considered protesting that she simply lock them in the cupboard for the night (they were both tired from their chores) but mutually and without words the twins decided to simply go without argument. The fresh air would do them good, and it wasn't often they got out of the house.

In a few minutes, Harry and Hugo were walking down Privet Drive, heading for the park on Magnolia Crescent. It was cool outside, but not as cold is it would probably be when the sun set in a few hours. Aunt Petunia had given them two of Dudley's old jackets just in case, which was really more of a curse than a blessing, seeing as they were huge and it was too warm for the boys to wear them just yet. Their aunt had instructed them to be back no earlier than nine, and the twins were in no hurry. At the park, at least, there was a water fountain, which meant unlimited drinks. Harry and Hugo would both rather have food, but that was too much to hope for.

The park was deserted, and Harry and Hugo played for around a half hour, feeling like normal children their age as they slid, swung, climbed, and crawled. After that, they settled just inside the end of one of the tube slides, putting one of their jackets over the opening to make a secret hideout.

Harry shivered slightly, the slight sheen of perspiration from running around cooling off as they sat and making him chilly. Hugo draped his jacket over them both.

"Okay, Harry," said Hugo slowly, pulling out his letter. "What are we going to do about these Hogwarts people?"

"Um…I don't know, Hugo. Maybe we could try and find an owl? Or maybe only a special type of owl delivers letters…"

"No idea." Said Hugo, biting his lip. "But I've been wondering – how would they even know our last name? No one ever really mentions it – I mean I'm sure it's on the school records and all, but…"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But there it is – _'H. Potter, the cup'_–"

Harry's sentence was broken off by a loud gasp, then several screams – two from the twins, and one from the person who had just slid down the slide, landing against Harry and propelling both boys out of the slide at top speed.

There was a loud "UNF!" as Harry and Hugo landed in a heap, tangled in the jackets and with someone on top of them.

"I'm sorry! Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry – are you two okay? I didn't mean to fall, only I was kind of shocked…"

The person, a black girl around the twin's age, rolled off the twins and sat down on the grass, her face apologetic. She was quite pretty, with dark skin, a round face with a small nose, and hair done in tiny braids down the back of her head.

Harry and Hugo sat up, sharing a look. There weren't many kids around their age who would talk to them – either because of Dudley's threats or due to how they looked in their too–big clothes. Neither twin had seen this girl before, however, and she wasn't sneering at their appearance like all the others had, so they grinned brightly.

"Its fine," said Hugo. "But…er…why were you shocked?"

"Did you not know we were down there?" suggested Harry.

The girl stared at them for a minute, an almost star–struck look on her face, then shook her head and said, "No, that wasn't it. It's just that I – well, I…know about you two."

The twin's faces fell. So she had been told about them by Dudley – or maybe one of his other 'friends'.

"It's not true, honestly." Harry said imploringly. "Our cousin makes that stuff up and tells everyone bad things about us because – well, because he hates us I guess–"

"What?" the girl said, looking at them blankly. "What stuff? Your cousin? ...I was just talking about how you're the Boys Who Lived. That's not bad, right? Well, I suppose that bit about your parents is – sorry, by the way – but you are kind of heroes so…"

Her voice trailed off when she noticed the twins staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Harry and Hugo were glad, of course, that she hadn't been talking about Dudley's rumours, but they were sure at the same time that she must have been mistaken. Boys Who Lived? Heroes? And what was that about their parents?

"S–sorry?" Hugo finally said. "What are you – what do you mean? We're not heroes…"

Her eyes grew wide. "But – I heard you talking! You said your names were Harry and Hugo Potter, right?"

The twins nodded mutely.

"And you were talking about Hogwarts!" she added, spotting the letter still in Hugo's hand, though a bit crumpled now, and pulled – to the twin's shock – a similar letter from her own pocket.

"You got one too?!" Harry cried.

"Then you can tell us what it means!"

"And how to reply!"

"And where to get everything!"

She frowned. "How is it you don't know that, though?" she said. "How can you two not know about everything?"

The twins just shrugged hopelessly. They had never been so confused in their lives.

The girl took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't know everything, but I'll explain as much as I can."

Hugo and Harry smiled, relieved.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"By the way, I'm Kellah." She added, holding out a hand to each twin. "Kellah Spinks."

Harry and Hugo both nodded politely and shook her hand.

"Okay, well…" Kellah said slowly, her brow furrowed as she presumably tried to decide where to start. Harry and Hugo unconsciously scooted closer together. They didn't know what she was about to tell them, but they were sure (or perhaps they simply hoped) it would change their lives.

"Well, you know your parents were a wizard and witch too, right?" Kellah said.

The twin's eyes grew wide again.

"Apparently not," Kellah amended. "I can't believe no one told you though. Weren't you left with relatives?"

Hugo cleared his throat, a little shocked by the thought that their parents had had magical powers.

"Yeah," he said. "Our aunt and uncle."

"How'd you know?" Harry added curiously.

"I'll explain in a bit," Kellah assured. "Well, there was this evil wizard back then. In the 80s, though I guess he started way before that. His name was…well, no one really likes to say it. We always call him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named."

"But why?" asked Harry. Both twins were leaning forward, enthralled by the story.

"Because he was so evil. I'll tell you his name, but don't make me say it again. It gives me the creeps." Harry and Hugo nodded. Kellah took a deep break. "Okay, his name was V–Voldemort." She shivered. "Anyway, he killed and tortured hundreds of people. And your parents fought against him."

Harry and Hugo grinned. They _knew _their aunt and uncle had been lying about their parents.

"I guess that's why You Know Who went after your parents and you two." Kellah said slowly. "It was Halloween night, I remember that. And he showed up at your front door. No one really knows for sure what he wanted or anything, but he…well, he killed your parents."

Kellah's face was apologetic as she said this, and Harry and Hugo unconsciously grabbed each other's hands while nodding for her to continue.

"And then…then he tried to kill you two. But he couldn't."

"Why?" asked Harry and Hugo together, brows furrowed.

"That's the thing!" Kellah said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up. "_That's _why you're famous in the wizarding world! Because You Know Who killed _tons _of people – lot's of really powerful witches and wizards. But he couldn't kill you two, and you were only babies."

Harry and Hugo stared at her in astonishment. It was unbelievable, but no one could make all this up, right?

"But the best part is," continued Kellah excitedly, practically bouncing on the grass. "Is that You Know Who was _destroyed_. They say he sent the Killing Curse at you two but it rebounded. He was destroyed, but you two just got those." She pointed to the lightning–bolt scars on the twin's forehead.

"Now, I'm not sure if he was killed or not," Kellah amended. "My mum and dad and aunt don't think so. And neither does Dumbledore – that's the Hogwarts headmaster. We reckon he was just split apart maybe. Stripped of his power, maybe badly injured. But whatever happened, he hasn't come back. There's no sign of him. And _that's _why you two are so famous in our world," Kellah implored, her eyes as wide as the twin's now. "You're the Boys Who Lived."


End file.
